


強- Strong. Stubborn. Obstinate.

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU. Tonraq and Senna share a moment in the early morning. (It's really just fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	強- Strong. Stubborn. Obstinate.

"Why do I get the feeling you'd walk around the city shirtless if I let you?"

Tonraq chuckled. "Because I would. Shirts are constricting. But since you get jealous when other people ogle me, and because you insist I wear one, I do."

He bent his neck and kissed her nose. "But only because you ask nicely."

Senna moved closer to him, using his arm as a pillow for her head.

"You can't exactly blame me though," she grumbled, "You look like you spend all your time in the gym. It's not fair."

"The gym?!" Tonraq looked scandalized. "Those disgusting machine-filled rooms with dozens of sweaty people?"

Senna laughed, "Yeah, I guess not."

Tonraq lay there, momentarily stunned by the bright look of happiness in Senna's eyes.

Senna, finally realizing Tonraq's silence, quieted and looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Noth-"  _Beep Beep Beep_

"Damn alarm clock." Tonraq's arm swept over Senna's shoulder to hit the snooze button on the clock behind her.

Senna caught a glimpse of black on tanned skin, and reached up and pulled his arm closer to her.

A strange character sat tattooed on the inside of his upper arm. She had, of course, seen it many times before, but had forgotten to ask about it.

Absently, her index finger traced the strokes of the character.

Tonraq stilled, tensed as though in anticipation of her question. And answered it before she asked.

"Before my father disowned me, my brother and I decided we'd get tattoos. He picked out mine, and I picked out his. It means 'strength.' After I got it though, he told me it also means 'stubborn' and 'obstinate.' I guess it's not too far off the mark."

Tonraq chuckled wryly, "I don't even remember what I picked out for him. It was probably something along the lines of 'smart,' or 'spiritual.'He got it in the same spot I've got mine."

Senna continued to trace his tattoo with the tip of her finger. "So I guess, in a way, you two are still connected in a way not related to your blood?"

"I guess so." Tonraq shrugged, wrapping his arm around Senna. "I haven't actually thought about it for a while."

He pulled her close, and buried his nose in her hair.

"I think-" he started, "I think I'm glad to know that even if we don't talk anymore, and even if we're not technically family, I'm still connected to my brother. Even if it's only through these tattoos."

Senna smiled into Tonraq's chest. "I'm glad too."

She laid a hand over his heart, feeling the rhythmic beat below her palm, and let her forehead rest at the base of his neck, her legs intertwined with his.

"It might be wrong for me to say this," Tonraq began, "Because I know if it had happened any differently, my father's company might be a lot different now. But I think if I had to go back in time, I wouldn't do anything differently."

Senna craned her head to look up at him.

"Why's that?"

Tonraq, still holding Senna close, ran a hand through her hair, gently massaging her head.

"Because if I did anything differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'd still be a rich kid with all the toys and women money could buy, but I'd be miserable. Because I wouldn't have you."

Senna sniffled. "You're just saying that because you want me in your bed."

"You're already in my bed." Tonraq murmured.

"And you're right where I want you," Senna countered, "Now hush and hold me, you great big lug. It's cold and I don't want to get up."


End file.
